Vive La France
by lookcloserhere
Summary: WWII AU, Éponine distracts Nazis and Enjolras takes care of them, but not before they confess their love.


Vive La France

"Éponine, are you sure?" Enjolras looked down at her, she was determined her jaw set tight.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Enjolras." She teased, a small smile playing at her lips. She held out her hand for the gun he held, he hated giving it to her. He hated knowing she had to have it just in case something went wrong.

"'Ponine..." He murmured, she raised her eyebrows, her face slightly mocking.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked, a laugh behind her voice. Of course he was worried, she was so small, they would have her dead in seconds... Or worse. He changed the subject, he knew she had probably realized how he felt about her... But she stuck around regardless. It confused him greatly but it was better than not having her around at all.

"Do you remember what to do?" She rolled her eyes, they had gone through the plan at least a hundred times.

"Yes Monsieur Enjolras, I remember the plan." A hint of annoyance surfaced in her voice but she dropped it almost immediately. "Let's go over it again." She said this only to relieve his worries, and he thanked her for it.  
Éponine had changed into something more... Appealing. Her body looked amazing, small and beautiful, and he hated it. He didn't want anyone else to see her this way, just him.

"I'll guide the troop throught the street to the alley way near the square." She murmured, she had stepped closer so no one else would hear what they were going to do. Her body brushed against his and his insides boiled.

"When I reach the end I'll point them into the old abandoned factory, and that's where you come in." He nodded and Éponine smiled.

"Monsieur Enjolras..." She whispered, "Enjolras." It was the first time she had called him by his name without being so formal. She looked so beautiful, she was wearing red this time, a deep red.

"If something goes wrong..." She said, his stomach leapt into his throat. He didn't want her to bring up that possibility. It was too much for him to think about, loosing her would be the end of him.

"Ponine-"

"If something goes wrong." She continued, interrupting him. "I want you to know that... That I haven't loved Marius in a long time. For a while now, I've been in love with you."  
His whole world seemed to pummel to the ground. How could she expect him to let her go now? Not after what she had jus admitted to him. He had the sudden urge to lock her away where she would be safe.

"Oh god." He managed to get out, his voice breaking. She looked at him knowingly.

"Don't think this is any easier for me. I'm letting you walk into a room with twenty armed men alone. Enjolras, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."  
She had a point, but he knew what he was doing. He had fought forty men and come out the other side. She was just a girl, and he hated not thinking of her as an equal but he had to look at the statistics, and they didn't make him feel any better. The bells rang in the distance, it was Seven.

"Ready?" He asked, there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't back out, they were in too far. She leaned up on her toes so that they were face to face.

"Ready as ever, Monsieur Enjolras." They kissed, he wrapped his arm around her waist, she dropped the gun in her hands and gripped onto him tightly. His heart nearly exploded. She stumbled, coming down from her toes and they broke apart. He would have given anything to stay in that moment for the rest of his life.

He picked up the gun and handed it to her, she smiled at him. Her lips were a bit swollen from the kiss, her cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment. She stood a minute looking at him, beautiful and his, and then bounded away.

He waited a few minute and then went the back way to the abandoned factory. His mind racing a mile a minute. He stood in the shadows, one hand holding a red flag, the other a gun. They would be there soon. Scenarios started to fly through his head, causing him to worry more. He regretted starting this in the first place.

"Just in there!" He heard her call, relief flooded through him. She was alright, she was alright. Happiness surged into him and he felt pride and determination. He could do this, and then they could go on their way.  
He shifted positions, his eyes focused on the door. The first man came through.

"Who's there?" The man yelled.

Enjolras stepped out from the darkness, his head held high, love finally in his heart, the flag on his hand, and "Vive la France." on his lips.


End file.
